disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fixer Upper
''Fixer Upper '' is a song from the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. It is performed by Bulda (Maia Wilson) and the Trolls. Certain parts of the song feature Kristoff and Olaf. It is also the final song in the movie before the credits song, Let it Go, by Demi Lovato. Lyrics Bulda: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks? Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his feet? Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes Well - he always ends up sort of smelly. Bulda: But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, So he’s got a few flaws. Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain dear, Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer. Troll Duet: That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! Small Group of Trolls: So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we’re certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love! Kristoff: Can we please just Stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here. Bulda: I’ll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that he runs scared? Male Troll 3: Or that he’s socially impaired? Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?! Anna: I did not need to know that... Cliff: Are you holding back your Fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Female Trolls: Or the way he covers ''Up that he’s the honest goods? All Trolls: He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper, He’s got a couple of bugs His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for human hugs So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you! Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?! (beat) Cliff: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Male Troll 4: That’s a minor thing. Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. Troll Child: And by the way I don’t see no ring! Male Trolls: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Her brain’s a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed. Bulda: We’re not sayin' you can change him, ‘Cause people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad, Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way. Bulda and Female Trolls: And you’ll bring out their best. All Trolls: True love brings out their best! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, That’s what it’s all about! Cliff: Father! Female Troll 3: Sister! Male Troll 6: Brother! All Trolls: We need each other to raise Us up and round us out. Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push comes to shove. Olaf: The only fixer-upper fixer That can fix up a fixer-upper is Trolls: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) True... Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded? Anna: Wait, what!? Troll Priest: You’re getting married! Trolls: Love! Trivia *When Bulda is telling Anna, "People make bad choices... true love brings out the best,", she is inadvertantly telling Anna how to solve Elsa's problem. Elsa made a bad choice because she was scared, and the way to solve the problem and get everyone to see Elsa's good side was to show the act of true love. *This song is likely one of the more symbolic ones, though playing no direct role in the movie. It does not show a progression of character, nor a time lapse of some sort, like Let It Go and Do You Want To Build A Snowman?, respectively. The only other songs like this are Reindeer Are Better Than People and In Summer. *When the other trolls are singing this song they seem like they're provoking Anna (making them a couple) - hence the name, "trolls" (Internet trolling means provoking someone's anger over the Internet). Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Silly songs